The Story of Nicola Summers
by LittleMissKlutz
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be nice! It is the story of the new girl at Gallagher Academy. Why is she there? What does she have to hide? Who does she work for? PLease R&R! Thanks :D
1. The Mission

A/N I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES.

Oh and this is my first story so please be nice! This is written for one of my best friends TheOriginalAussieNinja! Happy Birthday!

* * *

><p>This is the story of Nicola Summers. A very mysterious girl whose mind was set on one thing and one thing only. Get the mission done, and get out.<p>

It was a cold winter's night at the Gallagher mansion as the girls headed to their rooms. Liz was chatting away about how she managed to crack one of the highest level security codes and then about how the bell went so she couldn't try any more. But Cammie's mind was on something else. The new girl. She had seen her sitting at the table eating dinner by herself. There was something different about her though. It was like she didn't mind sitting by herself. Cammie had thought about going over and introducing herself but the girl looked deep in thought so she believed it would be best to leave her alone. Cammie's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Bex waving her hand impatiently in front of Cammie's face.

'Cam? Cammie? Hello anyone there?' Bex was saying.

'Oh, yeah, sorry, what is it?' Cammie replied.

'I was asking if you had seen the new girl at dinner?' Bex questioned.

'Yeah, I saw her' Cammie said 'Why?'

'Well apparently, according to Tina, she is here on exchange from Australia' Bex said 'But, you know, that is coming from Tina and not all of her sources are correct.'

'Huh' Cammie said absent mindedly 'I guess we will just have to find out tomorrow.'

Nicola's P.O.V

I lay there, awake waiting for my alarm to go off. I really hadn't needed to set it. After all, I had been so nervous I couldn't sleep. I was running through my plan again slowly in my head when my alarm sounded. It wasn't very loud, in fact it was extremely quiet. I began wondering that if I had of drifted off, would I have woken at the light buzzing sound. I quickly remembered what it was that I was meant to be doing. I slid out of my bed and into the hallway in one swift movement. I had decided before I went to bed that I should probably be dressed before I went to bed, just so I would have less to worry about. I tiptoed down the hall and to the door of the bedroom that I was meant to infiltrate. 'I can do this. I can do this. Don't stuff it up now Nicola. You've come too far.' I thought to myself. Just as I had worked up the courage to proceed with my mission, I heard voices behind me. I whirled around on my heels and made a dash for the nearest cover, which just so happened to be a statue. I knelt down behind the statue and stayed there for a few minutes until the coast was clear. Good thing I was small, that meant I could hide behind almost anything. And the fact that I was wearing black which blended into the statue helped. I hastily looked down at my watch. 'Bugger' I said a little too loudly. There was no way I could get my mission done now. I wouldn't have enough time and the girls would be waking soon. I stuck my head out to check that no one was coming and sprinted back to my room.

I had stuffed up my first mission. I did not look forward to telling this to my superior. I doubt it will go down well.


	2. Never Get Involved With The Target

Nicola's P.O.V

When I returned to my room I rifled through my suitcase until I found my phone. I pulled it out and hit a number on speed dial. The phone ran for a few moments and then there was an answer. 'Hello Martin's Shoe Store' came the almost to-happy-to-be-working-at-a-shoe-store voice of a young woman. 'Uh yes, I would like the Ladies Adidas Netball Shoe in a size 7.' I replied. For a moment there was silence on the other end of the phone.

'Your details please.' She inquired.

'Summers, Nicola. Agent 404. Code Number 585392.' I replied in a monotone voice. I had said the same thing so many times.

'Hold on a moment please.' The lady said. There was a crackle on the other line and then I was put through to headquarters.

'Welcome Agent 404. What is your reason for calling?' The computerized voice on the other line said.

'I need to speak with_**her**_.' I replied. Although I was nervous on the inside, I made sure my voice didn't show any sign of emotion.

'I'm afraid she is in a meeting at the moment. A message will be passed on. Please leave your name and message after the tone.'

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

'Nic….I mean agent 404. My mission has been unsuccessful. I have not retrieved the information. I am sorry to have failed you.' I hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. At least I didn't have to face the wrath of _**her**_.

I looked outside my window and the sun had begun to rise. I checked my watch, 5:15am. Since I hadn't completed my mission I figured there was only one thing I could do while I was waiting for my next instructions. I was going to blend in. I was going to attend school.

Cammie's P.O.V

I woke up that morning to the sound of light rain on the windowpane. I was still feeling a little tired so I decided to roll over and go back to sleep. Unfortunately, I rolled a little too far and ended up flat on my backside. Bex rolled her eyes and said to no one in particular 'Why does this girl have to be so clumsy.'

'Hey it's not my fault!' I retorted.

'Well, yeah it kinda is.' Bex laughed. She was right. I can be very clumsy, sometimes a little too clumsy for a spy.

Macey came out of the bathroom looking like she had just come straight from a photo shoot and Liz just sat on her bed reading one of her many books.

'Well good morning sunshine.' Macey said sarcastically. 'Nice of you to join us.' I laughed and got up off the floor with the little bit of dignity I had left.

No One's P.O.V

The day went by quite slowly for everyone and nothing very exciting happened. Cammie had discovered that the new girls name was Nicola Summers and that she indeed, as Tina had suggested, was a transfer student from Australia. But other than that, the new girl remained a mystery.

It was that night at dinner that Cammie finally decided to go and introduce herself.

'Hey' Cammie said with a friendly smile 'I'm Cammie.' She extended her hand and the girl shook it.

'G'day. My name is Nicola Summers.' She answered. Cammie sat down beside Nicola.

'So you're new to the school? Where did you come from?' Cammie questioned

'I came from Australia. I lived in Queensland. The sunshine state.' She informed her sounding very proud of her home.

'Oh cool.' Cammie replied 'I've always wanted to go to Australia. Hey, why don't you come and sit with my friends and I?' Cammie offered

'Uh…..sure why not.'

Nicola's P.O.V

Rule number 1. Never get involved with the target.

Now I am definitely screwed.


	3. Friends?

Nicola's P.O.V

I returned to my room after dinner and I hated myself. What was she going to say when she found out that I had been talking to Cammie? Would she fire me? Would she send someone after me if I ran? I had a thousand questions running through my mind at once. I couldn't put it off any longer. I am going to call her and tell her the truth. If she found out that I had lied to her I would be done for. I pulled my phone out of my suitcase but only to find that I had a missed call. I listened to the message.

'Miss Summers, I am extremely disappointed that you did not complete the required task that was set for you. However, your mistake and failure to complete this mission has given us a rare opportunity that I hadn't thought about. Instead of kidnapping her, I want you to befriend her. I want you to find out everything you can about Miss Morgan. I want you to become her best friend. Lead her to believe that you like her and she may open up to you.' Her voice sent shivers down my spine. 'As I said before Miss Summers, this is an extremely rare opportunity. DO NOT fail me again.'

Okay. I can do this. How hard can it be to get into Cameron Morgan's good books? I thought.

Little did I know, that this was about to be the hardest mission I had ever been given. Little did I know, that this mission would be the one that would finally give me the answers to all my questions_._

Cammie's P.O.V

'Well she seems nice,' I said finally breaking the silence as we made our way to our rooms.

'Yeah, even though she only spoke about five sentences during the whole of dinner!' Macey didn't seem to take to kindly to our new class member.

'She's probably just shy, I mean I wouldn't you be the same if you had just transferred to a new school?' At least Liz was on my side.

'Do you seriously not remember when I first came here Liz?' Macey had a point. She was nothing like Nicola when she came here.

'Ok, ok, fine that's true. But, I mean any normal person would be shy when they just start at a new school.' As soon as Liz had said it I could tell that she wanted to take back her words.

'Are you saying that I'm not normal?' Macey questioned while Bex and I tried to hold back a laugh.

'Well, no….I'm not saying…ok I am saying…. not in a bad way…..I just mean….well, you know…oh, I give up.' Liz said throwing her hands into the air. I could see that Bex was about to burst and she couldn't hold her laugh in any longer. We were in our room by now and Bex was rolling on the floor gasping for air. I soon followed when I realised that I too couldn't hold in my laugh.

'She's right, you know.' Bex said to Macey between her laughing 'You aren't normal'.

This just made me laugh harder as Macey eyed Bex and I, who were in the fetal position on the floor laughing our heads off.

'And I suppose you think you are?' she replied with a giggle.

It was true though. None of us were normal and that's the way we liked it.

-Time Skip-

4 days later

No Ones P.O.V

Over the past five days the girls had gotten to know Nicola a lot better. She seemed like a really nice girl and everyone was beginning to like her, even Macey. It was a late Saturday afternoon and they were all bored.

'I know,' Nicola said sitting up on the bed and crossing her legs 'Let's play 20 questions!'

'What's that?' Liz asked.

'Well it's just where someone asks a question and everyone in the room has to answer it.'

'Ok then, I'll start,' Bex always likes to go first. 'Justin Bieber or One Direction? **(A/N If you don't know who One Direction is then please google/youtube them because they are AWESOME!** **:D** **They are a British boy band who came third on the UK X Factor in 2010)**

'One Direction!' Everyone yelled in unison.

'Ok, Peanut M&M's or plain M&M's?' Liz asked

'Peanut M&M's,' Macey, Bex and Cammie called out.

'Plain,' Nicola replied.

'Oh come on, plain? Peanut M&M's are way better,' Macey interjected

'I'm allergic to peanuts,' Nicola said

'Oh ok, sorry, I'll be sure not to feed the monkey's peanuts when I'm at the zoo just incase you're in the cage and we can't tell you apart.' Macey laughed.

Nicola dived off the bed and tackled Macey, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Everyone was rolling around laughing and play fighting. The girls played 20 questions for the rest of the afternoon, making fun of each other and laughing at each other's answers.

Nicola's P.O.V

'Hey guys I'm getting tired, I think I should head back to my room and go to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow.' I was so tired that I could barely drag myself off the floor as I was talking.

'Alright see ya,' the girls replied almost as sleepy as me.

I shut the door softly behind me and began my short journey to my room. I heard some soft murmuring coming from Mrs Morgan's office and when I looked I saw the door slightly ajar. I tiptoed my way over and quietly lent in so I could hear.

'Well, I don't know? I'm worried about her because we haven't see any movement from the CoC for months. What if they are planning something big?' I heard Cammie's mother's voice full of worry.

'Listen, Rachel, we're watching the CoC very carefully and if one of them so much as sneezes we'll know about it.' Mr Solomon's voice was calm and soothing.

He's lying. I thought to myself. How could they be watching us that closely and not even know that I was here? Unless they know who I am? But how could they? They would have already interrogated me if they knew. I listened closer.

'She means so much to me Joe, I couldn't bare it if I lost her as well.' She sounded close to tears.

A feeling of guilt and sadness washed over me. I couldn't listen anymore. I wouldn't let them try and change my mind. I had a mission to do and I was going to do it. No one was going to stop me. I was going to get my revenge on the Morgan family. I was going to remind them of what they had done to me.


End file.
